charmedprogeniesfandomcom-20200214-history
OJHS
OJHS is the junior high at Ortton, NY. It's for 7th and 8th graders. It used to be known as Northern Middle School, and took 6th-8th grades, until they closed Southern Middle School and combined the two, and put 6th grade in the elementary schools. Summary OJHS was the first place that appeared in the series other than the Trenton home. All progenies attended this school for at least a year. Zeke Micheals was the only progeny to not attend OJHS for two years. OJHS was the site of only a couple demonic vanquishes, but it is where many innocents were met. A New Destiny Part 1 This is the place where we see all three kids together getting off the bus. We also meet Bailee Barnes, Mrs.Sly, and Mr.Gillard, the librarian. Mr.Gillard knew about the kids being magical, because someone sent him to watch over them. Who did this, is forever unknown, all this was explained in the series finale when Leo was confused why he wasnt present. Ultimate Destiny The kids meet Emmett Brian outisde of the school, this is where Joe first shows signs of powers. Little Big Leo Tess and Bailee are eating lunch in the yard. It might have been where Zeke and Colt cast the spell to turn Leo into a kid. Tess dropped Leo off with her French teacher. During 7th bell, she had to take him back because of Leo's powers. Tess's Daddy Problems It's mentioned. Teachers 7th grade Mrs. Sly Is Tess's math teachers. Tess was in math class when Chris came to get her in the first episode. Mrs. Sly later in Secret Teacher, gained power over space. She was allowed to keep her memory. She came back in the season 1 finale to help Tess fight Revel. Mrs.Sly said Tess was her favorite student because she always did her work and made the class fun. Mrs.Silver Tess's french teacher. When Leo was turned into a kid, Tess left him with her because she loved Mrs.Silver, and trusted her to be kind to Leo and not ask questions. Mrs.Silver was one of the four teachers that were granted powers in Secret Teacher. She gained power over the weather. Tess said she felt relieved when she told Mrs.Silver her secret, because it was weird keeping it from her, Tess felt she could tell Mrs.Silver anything. Mrs. Silver came back in the finale to help Tess fight Revel. Mrs.Silver appears in season 2 also. Mr.Dean Tess's social studies teacher. He is mentioned in Little Big Leo. He was one of the four teachers who gained powers in Secret Teacher. He gained Chronokinesis, power over time. Tess said she loved Mr.Dean as much as Mrs.Silver, she told Leo that they were like a school version of mom and dad. After Secret Teacher, Mr.Dean was aways more protective of Tess. He came back in the season 1 finale to help Tess defeat Revel. Mrs.Dolley, Mrs.Sput, and Mr.Capron Tess's English, Science, and Tech teachers. Appeared a couple times. Both Mr.Andrews Tess's band teacher. First appeared in Little Big Leo. He was one of the four teachers who were granted powers in Secret Teacher. He gained Electrokinesis, electricity. He returned in Season 1 finale to help Tess, he also reoccured through Season 2. He, Mrs.Pell, Mr.Ryan, Mrs.Boner, Mr.Corn, and Mrs.Parker all appeared in the season 2 finale to help cover up for the kids disappearence. In the season 3 premiere, he and the other teachers visited Tess to see if she was ok. Mrs.Parker Tess's Home Ec teacher for 7th grade. She appeared multiple times throughout the series. In season 2, She took over the SGO, when Tess became president. She helped cover up in the finale of Season 2, after learning Tess's secret a couple episodes before. She visited Tess in Season 3's premiere. 8th grade. Mr.Ryan Tess's, Colt's, Fawn's, Joe's and Karey's social studies teacher. He found out their secret in Season 2, and helped cover up their disappearence in the finale. He along with 5 other teachers visited the kids to see if they made it out ok in the premiere of season 3. Mrs.Boner Colt's, Fawn's, Joe's, Karey's, and Tess's English teacher. She found out their secret in Season 2, and helped cover up their disappearence in the finale. She along with 5 other teachers, visited the kids to see if they made it out in the premiere of season 3. Mr.Corn Karey's, Joe's, Fawn's, Colt's, and Tess's Math Teacher. He found out their secret in Season 2, and helped cover up their disappearence in the finale. He along with 5 other teachers, visited the kids to see if they made it out ok in the premiere of season 3. Mrs.Pell Karey's, Joe's, and Tess's French teacher. She found out their secret in Season 2, and helped cover up their disappearences in the finale. She along with 5 other teachers, visited the kids to see if they made out ok in the premiere of season 3. Students